Lies
by Aziza Maye
Summary: John is trying to give his boys one day of normal when Sam askes him a hard question.  Weechester story.  John being a good Dad. Rating for content.


**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**This story came to me after listening to a song on the radio. It is very much a Weechester story with Dean being 10 making Sam about 6. **

**I own nothing you might recognize but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**LIES**

John sat at the kitchen table waiting for his sons to get home from school. The past few weeks had been quite which had let the Winchesters stay in one 'home' for more than a few days. Thinking back John realized that in fact this was the longest they had been in one town since Mary's death. The thought of his wife made john smile slightly. He envisioned what she would be doing now waiting for their boys. She would probably be making them some kind of snack knowing how Dean liked food. And when they came thundering in as they would, she would listen to every word asking just the right questions to find out everything that happened that day. John's smile slowly faded as he thought of what would really happen today. Dean would peak in to make sure everything was safe before letting his little brother enter the house. Then Sam would go into the living room and read a book while Dean got him a snack. Then the two would sit and watch T.V. until it was time for dinner. Running a hand through his hair John decided that at least for one day his boys would have some semblance of normal. Getting up he hurried around the kitchen quickly fixing a snack for his boys. He was just placing the plates on the table when he heard the door open.

"Dad" Dean called out.

"Dean" John called back. "I want to see both of you in the kitchen."

"Yes sir" Both boys replied.

As they walked in John smiled. "I thought I would get your snacks ready for you."

"What about work?" Dean asked.

"It's been quite so I thought that the three of us would spend the rest of the day together."

"Cool" Dean said as he sat down and took a big bite off his sandwich.

John looked down at Sam who hadn't moved from the doorway. "Aren't you hungry Sammy?"

Sam looked up at his father his hazel eyes brimming with tears. "Daddy why do people lie?"

John was taken aback by his son's question. Kneeling down in front of his son John asked. "Has someone lied to you?" Sam nodded as a tear escaped his eyes. John pulled his son to him and hugged him. He then looked over at Dean who shrugged as he came to stand beside his father.

"What happened Sammy?" Dean asked putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sam sniffed. "My friend Alisa lies."

"To who?" Dean asked.

"Everyone the teacher, the nurse, the other kids." Sam wiped his face, "I told her that lying was bad and that she needs to tell someone."

"Tell someone what?" John asked.

Sam shook his head. "I promised not to tell. And Dean said never break a promise."

John looked at Dean who smiled slightly and nodded, he then looked back at Sam. "Dean is right about most promises but what if Dean was playing with my gun and made you promise not to tell me would you?" John was surprised that Sam was thinking about how to answer his question. "Okay what if Dean was hurt really bad and keeping your promise would make it worse than would you tell me?"

Sam looked at his brother with wide eyes. "I would do anything for Dean."

"Okay, than whatever secret you are keeping for Alisa sounds like one that might hurt her or make things worse." John kept his voice calm but it still didn't look as though Sam was going to tell him anything. "Can you tell me part of the secret?"

Sam bit his bottom lip and thought for a moment. "She wears a lot of long sleeved shirts that come up to her chin and pants even when she wears a skirt. Can I go watch cartoons now?"

John stood and handed Sam his sandwich. "Why don't you and Dean both go watch T.V.? I'll be in there in a moment." Dean grabbed his food and followed his brother out of the kitchen.

The rest of the night was the best john could remember spending with his sons. They watched old cartoons than all three of them made dinner. More T.V. before it was time for bed. As John was tucking Sam in he could tell that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Sammy?" John asked sitting on the side of the bed.

Sam sat up and looked over at his brother than back at John. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"I have you and Dean to keep me safe and make sure nothing had ever happens to me."

Dean laughed. "What's so bad about that?"

"Alisa doesn't have anyone." Sam whispered.

John felt a lump form in his throat as he leaned over and kissed his son's forehead. For the first time John didn't know how to make the pain go away. John didn't get much sleep that night tossing and turning thinking of Sam's friend. John decided to drive the boys to school and have a talk with the teacher.

"Good morning Mr. Winchester what a pleasant surprise." Sam's teacher Mrs. Pimpertan said shaking John's hand. "What brings you in today?"

"I need to talk to you." John said as he turned and walked back out of the class.

Mrs. Pimpertan followed closing the door behind her. "What seems to be the problem nothing with Sam I hope?"

"Sam's fine I want to talk about a friend of his."

"Alisa?" Mrs. Pimpertan said nodding a sad look in her eyes.

"You know what's going on?" John was shocked.

"The problem is that I can't prove anything." Mrs. Pimpertan said. "Whenever I ask her she tells me nothing is wrong."

"Sam said that she wears long sleeves and pants with skirts." John had to fight to keep his voice down. "It has been up in the eighties the past couple days doesn't that tell you something? She is hiding something."

"She is hiding bruises Mr. Winchester." Mrs. Pimpertan said calmly. "But I have been told unless she comes forward and tells us there is a problem there is nothing I can do."

"You're the teacher aren't you supposed to protect them or something?" John fumed.

"If it was up to me I would." Mrs. Pimpertan sighed. "Alisa's father has a lot of friends on the school board as well as the state counsel. After his wife died her sister tried to take custody of Alisa and Annie but the father had too much pull."

"Annie?"

"Alisa's little sister." Mrs. Pimpertan glanced at her watch. "Mr. Winchester I understand your anger but please…"

"Mrs. Pimpertan" A man interrupted running down the hall. "Principal Wilson asked me to give you this and to let you know that I will step in today."

Mrs. Pimpertan looked confused as she unfolded the paper and read it. Gasping she dropped the paper and tears flowed freely down her face. John picked up the paper and read. _'Alisa will not be in class anymore please come to the office immediately'_

John looked at Mrs. Pimpertan. "What does this mean?"

Mrs. Pimpertan sniffed. "It means that Alisa doesn't lie anymore."

Something inside John snapped at those words. Most of the day was a complete blur for John. The only thing that was clear in his memory was being at school when it let out with the car packed with all of their belongings. As Sam and Dean climbed into the back seat John turned to look at his boys.

"Did anything happen at school today?" John asked.

"I had a math quiz I got a B." Dean answered.

"That's good, how about you Sammy?"

Sam shrugged. "Alisa wasn't at school today and Mrs. Pimpertan didn't come back after talking to you."

"I know" John sighed. "Why don't you climb up front here with me?" Sam did as he was told followed closely by Dean. "Sam do you remember what you said last night about Alisa not having anyone to protect her?"

"Yeah"

"Well that was true but did you know that Alisa had a little sister?"

Sam nodded. "Annie she's only four so she's not in school yet."

"You know how Dean watches out for you and takes care of you?" Sam nodded again glancing at his smiling big brother. "Well Sammy Alisa took care of her sister the same way. You don't have to worry about her anymore okay."

"But Daddy she lies"

"Not anymore." John pulled his son close and kissed the top of his head. "Alisa will never lie again and her sister will never have to."

"You don't understand her…" Sam clamped his hands over his mouth.

John smiled. "I understand and everything is taken care of. Alisa is now with her mother and her sister will live with their aunt."

"Dad what did..?" Dean started to ask but stopped at a look from his father.

John looked back down at his youngest son. "Just remember that sometimes promises are okay to be told."

Sam nodded as John started the car and pulled away from the school. The car was silent for a while when Sam said. "Daddy"

"Yes Sammy"

"The other day when you went to the store."

"Yeah"

"Dean played with your gun."

John couldn't help but laugh.

**That's the end please let me know what you think.**


End file.
